Together
by Rainbow Phoenix
Summary: One shot/ drabble that I wrote centering around Kurt's thoughts as they take one step closer to becoming one, through marriage.


**Title:** Vows.

**Author:** Rainbow Phoenix

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with glee, it all belongs to RIB.

**AN:** Short one shot/ drabble type fic I wrote and thought I would upload, this is my first Klaine fic and my first Glee fic.

* * *

><p>Looking into Blaine's eyes, seeing the love reflected back, the world faded away as he lost himself in his thoughts. Memories of the past years, floated through his mind. He never thought this day would come. Thinking back to high school and all the hardship he had faced, he wonders to himself how he had survived. The locker slams, the homophobic slurs, the dumpster tosses, and the slushies, Karofsky's kiss and death threat – he never expected to be here, just 10 years later marrying the man of his dreams.<p>

High school had been no walk in the park, if there was one person who could write a book about overcoming adversity it was him. Growing up as a gay teenager in the small minded town of Lima, Ohio – he had done his fair share of battles with the homophobic assholes and closeted jocks. Looking back over those few years in high school, and his time with the New Directions and The Warblers, he can't help but wonder if he would even be alive today, if it hadn't been for their friendship and loyalty throughout the bullying.

During the past 9 years there had been one constant in his life, keeping him sane. If it hadn't been for Blaine then he doesn't know where he would be right now or if he would even be alive at all. He had been so close to breaking point that day he had snuck out to Dalton to spy on The Warblers, the day of that chance meeting on the staircase. Blaine had been his rock despite the struggles they had both faced being a young gay couple in Ohio. Being separated for that first year of college had proved tough, him away in New York with Rachel, whilst Blaine stayed behind in Ohio to finish his senior year.

But they were here; they had made it, both of them in New York. Those last few months before he had left for the city, they had whispered their plans to each other. Their hopes and dreams had become reality, him on Broadway (albeit a minor roles for now) and Blaine teaching music to underprivileged kids in the city. Sure they'd had their fair share of arguments over the stupidest of things, but what couple didn't?

They had learnt to take each other for who they were despite their minor disagreements here and there. He remembers one such disagreement that had taken place the year before. They had just moved into their new apartment, their wages allowing for a slightly bigger complex. It had been a stupid argument over what to do with the spare room, Blaine wanting to turn it into a music room so he could work from home more where as Kurt had wanted to use it as a walk in wardrobe. They had later settled it, Blaine sending the first couple of hours of the night tossing and turning on the couch, and Kurt tossing and turning in their bed. They both knew it had been useless trying to sleep separately, they had gotten used to sleeping beside each other each night. They met on the stairs both seeking each other out before laughing to themselves and returning to bed together, promising to talk it out the next day. They had woken up in the morning and talked it over deciding to turn the spare room into a music room and Kurt to use the extra space on Blaine's side of the closet to store the overflow of his clothing collection.

Kurt wonders to himself how he had managed to find someone so attuned to him, that knew him so well, both inside and out and that cherished him as if he were the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on – despite his flaws.

As they say their vows and exchange their rings, eyes brimming with raw emotion, he knows that they still have their hardships and celebrations to come - but they will meet them as one. As their lips meet, he knows that they are connected in yet another way, not through body or soul or promises but this time through vows. Another way for them to be connected, this was their coming together through marriage, to face the world as one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and encouraged! :) Also, would anyone be interested in a chapter from Blaine's POV?


End file.
